World War Venom
The 8th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (flashback and main story) *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor (mentioned only) ** Hulk / Dr. Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Tigra / Greer Grant ** Black Panther / T’Challa (first full appearance) (joins team) ** Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** She-Hulk / Jennifer “Jen” Walters Supporting Characters * Stark Industries ** Rescue / Virginia “Pepper” Potts ** War Machine / Colonel James “Jim” Rhodes ** Arsenal * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (mentioned only) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (mentioned only) ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy Villains * Symbiotes ** Carnage Symbiote *** Carnage Strucker / Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker *** Abomination / Emil Blonsky (gets and loses symbiote) *** Blob / Frederick Dukes (gets and loses symbiote) *** Wrecking Crew **** Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite (gets and loses symbiote) **** Piledriver / Brian Calusky (gets and loses symbiote) ** Venom Symbiote *** Juggernaut / Cain Marko (gets and loses symbiote) *** Man-Ape / M’Baku (gets and loses symbiote) *** Wrecking Crew **** Thunderball / Eliot Franklin (gets and loses symbiote) **** Bulldozer / Henry Camp (gets and loses symbiote) ** Scream Symbiote (first appearance) *** Madame Masque / Screaming Queen / Whitney Frost (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (gets and loses symbiote) Other Characters * The Mandarin / Trevor Slattery (flashback only) Plot The Avengers are watching a special event in Wakanda presented by its king T’Challa, whom the Avengers know as the Black Panther. Meanwhile, in Stark Industries, Amadeus and Gwen are testing Hulkbuster versions of their armors, which they will find very useful in their battles with more powerful villains, such as the Hulk’s adversaries. Back at Wakanda, the event goes on until it is interrupted by an attack by Carnage Strucker (who survived the New Avengers’ battle with the Carnage symbiotes in Roxxon), who has released the strongest of the Vault’s inmates and infected them with fragments of Venom and Carnage symbiotes. Unable to contact Thor and Spider-Man (who are likewise occupied with a symbiote infection in New York), Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Hawkeye escort T’Challa to the base so that he can don his Black Panther armor while Iron Man (armed with the Hulkbuster Armor), Hulk, Ant-Man, She-Hulk and Captain Marvel hold back the monsters and the others escort the citizens to safety. Among the symbiote monsters, including Venom and Carnage, the heroes are confronted by a new different species: a red and yellow offspring dubbing itself Scream, which is capable to drive the others, even Strucker, berserk with its voice. The symbiote is shown to be completely controlled by its host, who is revealed to be another criminal of Stark’s past: Whitney Frost, who was once the terrorist Madame Masque and is now known as Screaming Queen. Back in the Triskelion, Amadeus and Gwen answer a distress call by one of Stark’s employees who alerts them of of the presence of symbiotes in Wakanda. Armed with the Iron Spider and Iron Phoenix armors and followed by Rescue and War Machine, they make it there as they hack the Veronica Satellite, ordering it to deploy the Hulkbuster armors for the Avengers (with exception of Hulk and She-Hulk, who have no need of armors). The armors arrive in the battlefield and attach to the Avengers, who manage to defeat most of the Symbiotes, although Screaming Queen makes her escape. As the Avengers work on a strategy to combat the symbiotes, Stark tells them he once had businesses with Frost until the Mandarin’s forces attacked her industries with his technology, eventually making her deduce he cannot be trusted and has been planning to exact revenge on him for years. The Avengers are eventually alerted that Screaming Queen has managed to manipulate the symbiotes into fighting each other, tricking them into merging with each other to become a more powerful entity, which she dubs the Ultimate Carnage. As the Avengers work to keep the giant symbiote from reaching the village where the citizens and tourists are sheltered in, Black Panther and Ant-Man journey inside the creature in order to reach the heart of the symbiote and destroy it. Stark, Amadeus and Gwen confront Frost, who absorbs portions of both Venom and Carnage to become more powerful and reveals she is using a new HYDRA device which will allow her to get control over her Scream symbiote. After a long fight, Gwen manages to destroy the device, causing Frost to lose control over the organism and leaving Ultimate Carnage vulnerable. Black Panther and Ant-Man successfully reach and destroy the heart of the symbiote with the Anti-Venom serum, curing the other infected villains, including Frost, except Strucker (whose heart is connected with the symbiote in him), who escapes. As Frost is taken to prison, Black Panther thanks the Avengers for helping him save his people. Deciding that other threats may be too intense for him to handle himself, the Avengers decide to invite Panther to join their team, which Panther is thankful to accept. Continuity Previous Episodes * The Hulkbuster Iron Spider armor is shown to have been upgraded sometime after its first use in the Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors episode Rampaging Rhino. * The episode follows the events of the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Carnage Vengeance, on which Baron Strucker was shown to still have the Carnage Symbiote attached to him. Next Episodes * Iron Man states that Thor and Spider-Man are occupied with another symbiote infection in New York. This sets up to the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Superior Loki, where they team up to save both Earth and Asgard from symbiote monsters under the control of Doctor Octopus (in Loki’s body) and Malekith. Notes * The Hulkbuster Armors worn by the Avengers are the same they wore in the Avengers: Ultron Revolution episode World War Hulk. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time